


[Podfic] Made of Nebulas and Novas by stardropdream

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 07, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: While on their journey back to Earth, the lions get hit by a blinding light that leaves them unaffected-- except for one very specific, unavoidable thing.“Pidge, get eyes on Shiro now,” he commands, his voice hitching up an octave in his distress.Once she does, maybe Keith should have expected that Shiro would suddenly be younger, too. On Pidge’s shaking screen is a young boy with soft, floppy black hair falling into his eyes. He’s tugging at the glove of his paladin suit, a blanket at his feet from where he’s taken a sudden tumble. He looks up when the door opens and he turns his head, blinking up at Pidge, looking dazed, confused, and a little guarded.It's Shiro, just over a decade or so younger.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Big Bang 2020-2021





	[Podfic] Made of Nebulas and Novas by stardropdream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Made of Nebulas and Novas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800259) by [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream). 



> Well, I made it! Here is my entry for this year's Podfic Big Bang. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Coincidentally, this will also be a gift to the Sheith community as February 28th is Shiro's birthday! Happy Birthday, Takashi Shirogane!!! <3
> 
> Thank you to [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream) for letting me podfic this fic and please check out their other works!

[](https://imgur.com/J7VmZZE)

  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [111mb/01:44:30]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a2n4rrjt5yk06yy/%255BVLD_Sheith%255D_Made_of_Nebulas_and_Novas_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/qf3PifqQmmY)



**Author's Note:**

> [[Podfic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods)]
> 
> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
